The Maid Girl
by Treecko Girl
Summary: An 'Italian Girl' one shot. Germany is sick, and Italy is looking after him. She decides to wear an outfit Hungary bought for her. Of course, Italy doesn't realise what this outfit is really for. fem!Italy


**I do love writing these. Here's another little random one shot. Enjoy! I'm actually working on something a little different for Hetalia that I'll post up sometime (hopefully) soon. I hope it turns out Ok! **

* * *

><p>Germany emitted a weak cough. He had slowly been falling to a cold for a number of days now, which didn't help his work. Italy had felt helpless, and when she attempted to point out that Germany might be getting sick, he was quick to bat the idea away.<p>

Now, he was paying for his denial. He lay in bed with a fever. Italy was by his side. She placed a wet cloth on his forehead.

'Ve! Germany! You need to rest now!' she exclaimed, trying to mask her worry. Italy had never seen Germany get sick, so it was a new and frightening experience. Italy had previously believed that Germany couldn't get sick.

Her boyfriend looked at her with tired blue eyes. 'R-Right.'

She was glad he admitted defeat, but was also determined to get him better. She took his hand and held it to her heart. 'Ve~ I will protect you now, Germany! Don't you worry! I'll do all the cooking, cleaning and chores while you get better!'

Germany grunted. 'I-Italy, don't push yourself.'

'Ve~ I will be useful to Germany,' she cooed. Italy kissed his hand and promised him soup in a couple of hours for dinner, to which the German clamed he looked forward.

Italy skipped down the stairs. She paused, unsure of what to do next. When she thought about it, the house was spotless due to Germany's intense cleaning regime. The chores were up-to-date, and dinner didn't need to be prepared for another hour. Italy was at a loss. She sighed.

'Wait…' Italy muttered to herself. 'I-If I'm gonna do all these things when they need to be done… Then-Then I should wear… Oh! That!'

Italy dashed back up the stairs and bolted into her old room. It was not used as much anymore since Italy now always slept in the same bed as Germany, but she still kept her clothes in the wardrobe. Italy opened it and rummaged through, searching for the item of clothing Hungary had bought for her not long after finding out about Germany and Italy's relationship. Hungary had told Italy to wear it when it felt 'appropriate', and Italy believed this was as good a time as any. After all, why else would Hungary buy her a maid outfit if Italy wasn't to cook and clean in it?

Italy slipped the black, silk composed maid dress on. She felt it was perhaps a little too short, stopping not quite midway between Italy's hips and knees.

_Miss Hungary probably misjudged the length of my legs. Ah well, it's ok! _Italy thought, smiling to herself. She slipped on the black heels Hungary had bought to accompany the dress, and looked at herself in the mirror. _Ve! I'm ready!_

The young girl made her way back down the stairs with more cautiousness than she used bouncing up them because of the heels. When she entered the kitchen, they clicked against the floor.

Italy decided what sort of soup to make Germany, and settled on leek. Japan had told her it was the best kind of soup to give to someone who had a bad cold. Italy prepared the vegetables and cooked them slowly, being extra careful not to make a mess. She spilled the water on one occasion, resulting in a panicked dash around the kitchen to find cleaning supplies. Italy had it wiped up quickly and returned to the vegetables. Within an hour and a half, she had completed it. Italy placed it and a few cut slices of bread on a tray and took it up to Germany.

She carefully opened the door with her elbow. Germany was lying in bed, his eyes closed. They slowly opened upon Italy's arrival. His face remained expressionless for a long time, even as he sat up. Germany looked as though he was concentrating heavily on Italy, yet he couldn not quite work something out. Italy cocked her head to the side.

Suddenly, Germany's already red face got even redder. He gasped and threw his hand to his mouth. His voice was attempting to make noise, but it only came out as strangled yelps. Germany's blue eyes were wide, and he was trembling.

'Ve? G-Germany! What's wrong?' Italy exclaimed. She quickly set the tray on the bedside table and threw herself to Germany, putting her hand on his forehead. 'Ah! You're even hotter than before! Oh no, Germany! What's wrong?'

After a couple of moments, Germany took his hand from his mouth, but his face was still blazing red. 'I-Italy… What are you w-wearing?'

'Huh? This?' Italy looked herself over, confused. 'It's a maid uniform Miss Hungary gave me as a present. I figured this was a good time to use it. Ve? Is something wrong with it?'

'Ah… Hungary gave that to you…' Germany muttered. He coughed and cleared his throat. 'I-Italy… I think you got the wrong idea about it.'

'Ve? What do you mean?'

'Th-That costume isn't a r-real maid's costume… Ugh… I-I can't say…' Germany returned his hand to his forehead. 'It's for… something else…'

'Ve?' Italy was exceptionally confused. She couldn't understand what else a maid's outfit would be used for except cooking and cleaning in.

'I-I'll tell you what… When-When I get better, I'll tell - no - I'll sh-show you what else it's used for…' Germany said. His face was still redder than when Italy left him and hour ago.

'Germany…! You're burning up!' Italy said worriedly.

'Ah, don't worry,' he said with a laugh. 'Hey, that soup smells good. That'll make me a lot better, I'm sure.'

'Ve? You think? I hope so!' Italy sang as she set the tray in front of Germany.

He proceeded to eat the soup, commenting on how good it was. He told Italy she was a fantastic cook, which made her blush with happiness. The two sat and talked as Germany finished.

When the leek soup had been cleared, Italy, overjoyed at his liking of it, dived in for a kiss. Germany stopped her, though.

'Ve?'

'Ah! I want to kiss you, Italy, really! B-but I don't want you to catch my cold. You need to stay healthy,' he said.

'Ve…! Okay Germany! Well, I'll kiss you lots and lots when you get better,' Italy said with a giggle.

'I hope so,' Germany returned. Italy noticed that he eyed her up and down as he said this, then he turned away, looking even redder again.

'Germany?' she asked.

'Hhm?'

'Should I take off this maid outfit? Is it really that bad?'

Germany smiled. 'It's not bad… Ah… I-If you feel comfortable in it, then wear it. It looks n-nice on you.'

'Ve? Really? That's great! I was hoping you'd let me wear it! It's super comfy!' Italy lilted, standing and twirling.

'G-Good,' Germany said quietly.

A few days later Germany had fully recovered, and Italy finally found out what the other use of the maid outfit was. It both surprised and fascinated her. Most of all, she ended up enjoying what Germany had to teach her about it.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I'll write many more of these little one shots, but I do know the next will have Prussia. Thanks for reading.<strong>


End file.
